The Land of Do As I Please
by TulieMulie
Summary: While working for Orochimaru, Sasuke rescued a girl from her abusive mother. She's less then grateful but they're convinced that they're in love with each other. Sasuke/oc  Rated M for sexual content  Title change! Just because. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

This is a romance fanfic about Sasuke and my oc, Aerie. I don't own Naruto. It's written in first person but I'll change it to third person probably in the next chapter.

It's rated Mature.

* * *

I like to say that despite the fact that he's the dark, brooding, silent type; deep down he's actually a sweet, lovable teddy-bear.

But alas, that would be lying.

I woke up today feeling as if I was run over by a train.

For a better reason of why a train… well, that would be because it was rough, painful, violent and it lasted a lot longer then initially expected.

It's not a very common description for sex but that was exactly how I felt after doing it with Sasuke Uchiha.

My name is Aerie and I live in Orochimaru's hideout with Sasuke as my room-mate.

I got up and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. After getting cleaned up and dressed, I reentered our bedroom to assess the damage.

Articles of clothing littered the floor from where it had been torn off from the night before. A few books fell from its place on the book shelf and a chair was knocked over. The table was cleared off and whatever was on it laid broken on the floor.

It was a rough night for the both of us.

We argued, had a fight, and battled it out in the bedroom to see who was the bigger man.

Anyways , I didn't come out victorious.

Not that I ever did.

These little skirmishes that we had usually ended with me pinned down beneath him.

Ninety-nine percent of the time it would result in angry make-up sex.

Angry make-up sex didn't exactly mean we made up. It just means that we drew a truce for the day.

If we're still angry at each other then we would usually pick it up the next morning.

Or we let the tension build until one of us blows.

We fought over everything; from where he put his sword to where I go when he isn't around.

Our physical fights are no big deal. It was mainly about holding the other one down.

It was verbal fights that caused the most damage.

Sometimes I would go as far as calling him weak and pathetic, and bring up the painful reminder that his entire clan was killed by his brother, him being powerless to save them. And sometimes he would go as far as calling me a whore like my mother, or how both my parents abandon me and left me out to die.

When our fights escalates to such heights; neither of us wins.

We were constantly pissed off with one another and yet we still found each other every night.

I like to think of it as teenage angst, with a pinch of puberty and a whole lot of hormones.

I picked up my tank top and shorts.

Another quick scan of the room to see if I can locate my bra and underwear.

They weren't on the floor.

Looking behind me I found my undergarments on the bed.

My bra was crumbled over next to Sasuke. My underwear on the edge near his foot.

The male himself was splayed over the tiny bed. A thin blanket modestly covered his privates

The bed was made for a single.

It was originally just for Sasuke. But I wouldn't sleep alone in a place as creepy as Orchimaru's lair. So we share the bed with me pressed against him or sleeping on top of him.

I was a head shorter then him, a bit underweight with a slender figure.

I didn't squish him in his sleep.

Sasuke's face looked serene when he slept. There were no signs of annoyance, anger or plain dislike for everything around him, not when he's unconscious.

It didn't move me at all.

Grabbing the rest of my clothing I threw it in the dirty clothes pile.

Sasuke will have to pick his up himself.

I left the room and shut the door gently behind me.

We hadn't made up last night. Meaning if Sasuke were to awaken then we'd be at each other's throats again.

I know I wouldn't win but pride would keep me fighting.

I went to Orchimaru's kitchen.

I wouldn't go to the cafeteria because that was where all the ninjas were.

After making myself a quick breakfast I went towards my training area.

I was still learning the basic ninja skill.

Like working on my chaakra control.

I wasn't kidding when I said I always lose. It wasn't just with Sasuke but with everyone that I had physically dueled with.

Orochimaru didn't need me. I was no ninja-warrior material.

Sasuke didn't need me either. But he kept me around anyways.

More importantly; he kept me alive.

Despite our constant bickering, we were somewhat fond of one another.

That was what kept Sasuke from pulling his chidori on me.

And that was what kept me from pulling a gun on him.

In truth, I am grateful to him.

He is my savior.

My silver-lining.

He literally saved my life.

At first I thought he kept me because we had some sort of bond with one another.

We are both orphans.

But that didn't make sense since almost everyone in Orochimaru's lair had lost their parents.

Kabuto said it was because I was really pretty.

It made a bit more sense, even though Sasuke didn't look the type to care about those things.

I believe that I'm only temporarily in Sasuke's care. I'm sure he means to discard me once I can fend for myself.

Just like a mother bird and her babies.

That's why he's making me do ninja training.

I am not from a family of ninja. I don't possesses any special skill or a gekkai genkai. Training was vigorous and sometimes impossible.

I am more then just useless to him; I'm a nuisance.

Keeping me alive was more difficult then either of us expected.

Not only did he have to save me from his jealous ninja fan girls but also creepy ninja who saw me as an easy target. And then there were the ridiculously huge scary beasts that were around the forest and even the big scary cliffs that I would sometimes fall over.

I should really be more nice to him.

At the moment I was practicing standing on water.

For most ninjas like Sasuke, this would take a week or so. For an incompetent ninja like me I've been doing this for months.

Along with physical training and working on jutsus, standing on water was something I couldn't stop doing.

However today my focus was especially good. So far I have not stumbled or fallen into the river under my feet. But of course perfecting it also meant that I can stay focus even through distractions.

"Why didn't you tell me you were heading out today?"

I got angry, I wanted to tell him that I don't have to report to him my every action, and so I proceed to fall into the river.

I sat on the shallow end, not making a move to get up. There was no point in removing my self from the water since I was already drenched by it.

"I didn't feel as if I needed to," I nearly scowled.

In an instant he appeared behind me from whatever tree he was hiding in. "You could've gotten hurt."

He sounded emotionless, but knowing him; he was irritated.

"I've trained by myself before. Just because your not there to save me doesn't mean I'll automatically get hurt," I replied stubbornly, refusing to look at him.

"Is that so," he mused.

"Don't you have training with Orochimaru?" I asked with less hostility. It was time to draw back before I really make him mad.

"I meant to tell you last night,"

I heard light footsteps from behind.

"I don't have training today."

A strong hand grasped onto my arms, pulling me out of the river.

"Get out of there, you're going to catch a cold."

He was a bit rude about it but still, Sasuke was trying to make amends. Yesterday Sasuke asked me to run an errand for him and I refused. He wanted me to pick up some books that another ninja barrowed from Orochimaru's library. I didn't want to be anywhere near Orochimaru's ninja, and so I told him I wouldn't do it.

Naturally these little things shouldn't bother us, but we were so put off with each other that anything could set us off.

Of course I wasn't actually mad at him, he wasn't entirely at fault.

I felt a hand tugging my shirt up, in that same five seconds I was left topless.

My hands instantly went to cover my chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke was already removing his white top. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

My face flush with heat. After everything we've done with one another, I was still capable of being embarrassed in front of Sasuke.

However, whatever I thought he had wanted to do ended when I felt his shirt draped over my semi-wet body.

"You could've just told me that you were going to give me your shirt" I grumbled still feeling embarrassed.

He didn't say anything as he began securing his shirt so that it wouldn't fall off my petite form. His shirt was big compared to my size, it ended at mid-thigh.

"Since I don't have training we can go to the village today."

"I don't care, but I want to go back to change first." I didn't feel like walking around town with Sasuke's huge shirt hanging off my shoulder. Although Sasuke tied it so that it would cover me up somewhat, there was still a dip on the neckline exposing my cleavage.

Sasuke reached under the shirt and began pulling off my shorts. I stepped out of it since they were wet as well.

I was about to head back when Sasuke's hands gripped onto my thighs. It felt hot on my skin as he slid upwards. His hands cupped my ass pulling my lower body against his making sure I felt his hard-on between us. The sad excuse for a shirt which was suppose to cover me already slid off my shoulder and my chest was exposed for the world to see. His naked torso lowered against mines. Feathery kisses drifted from my shoulder to my neck. I felt his warm lips on my skin and before he went to capture my mouth in a heated make-out session, I gave a hard push forcing him away from me.

"Get off me!"

He gave my ass cheek a rough squeeze before finally letting me go.

I fixed my shirt, pulling the collar so that it hid my chest.

"Prude" she can hear him grumble as he led them back to Orochimaru's hideout.

"Prude? Are you fucking kidding me? After all those times I put out for you." I stopped walking, glaring daggers at his back.

Sasuke turned, an annoyingly arrogant smirk was plastered on his face. "Sometimes you're a tramp and sometimes you're just frigid.."

Something in me exploded. It would seem that Sasuke wanted to play dirty. And what goes around, comes around.

However before I can come back with my own disgustingly mean comment, another low-life decides to grace us with his presence.

"Sasuke-kun, you're going to the village today right?" asked the silver hair medic-ninja.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer, his eyes never left my face. I was starting to feel unnerved by his heated gaze.

"Well, there are some ninjas from Konoha wandering around," Kabuto continued. "We figure you should be careful and keep a low-profile."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement and I directed my glare at Kabuto, mainly because I couldn't stand to keep glaring at Sasuke head on.

The trip to the village was mostly silent.

After Kabuto left we head back to the hideout. I rushed into Sasuke's room and slammed the door on his face. I quickly changed into my own clothing before opening the door again. I threw his white shirt back at him before charging pass him. After putting on his shirt, Sasuke followed.

"Do you need anything from the village?"

"No."

"Then why are we going?" I asked, starting to feel angry again.

"Because you need new clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones I already have?"

"They're torn."

Realization hit me and I was once again glaring at Sasuke. I never tore any of my clothes. They were ripped due to Sasuke's man-handling. I have tried to tear his clothes when we fought but I suppose I wasn't invincible enough to.

Damn right he should go shopping with me!

"Fine then let's hurry." I picked up my speed, prepared to make him buy me ridiculously expensive clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

SURPRISE! I'M STILL WRITING!

Author's Note; I don't own Naruto. The oc's name is Aerie. Some of the characters here might be a bit ooc but I'll try to keep it at a minimal. What else to say…oh I wrote in third person and then switched to first person. I'm still trying to figure out which I like more. I'll probably never stop transitioning.

* * *

Third person.

Annoyance radiated off the brooding raven hair boy. From tense muscles to clench a jaw and then the death-chilling glare directed at everything in front of him.

Sasuke was once again reduced to the likes of a manservant as he sat in the waiting room, waiting for Aerie to come out.

His expression grew dark. Aerie had taken in an uncountable amount of clothing into the fitting room of her favorite boutique and left poor Sasuke within grips of hungry single females desperate to catch the eyes of the brooding hunk.

"Sasuke, is the red laced shirt with you?" a feminine voice called out from the stall directly in front of where he sat.

Sasuke glanced at the pile of clothes beside him. There indeed was a shirt made of red lace. If she had worn it just as it was then he would definitely be able to see her bra. Sasuke's expression darken a fraction more. Depending on the occasion he might actually let her get away with wearing it.

"Can you bring it over," she asked, without waiting for his confirmation.

Sasuke wordlessly got up, the shirt scrunched up in his grip. He didn't want to encourage her by bringing her more clothes but he still prefer her company over the surrounding females whom seem to have grown an infatuation for him.

He slipped into the dressing room that Aerie occupy, shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't say you can come in." Aerie glanced over her shoulder to see her intruder leaning on the opposite wall, a hint of a smirk on his handsome face.

Aerie frowned; she disliked being trapped in small spaces with him. More then half the time he would try something on her.

At the moment she was trying on an open back midnight blue dress. The dress was a bit tight, pushing her boobs up making them look bigger and rounder. It flared out ending barely below her ass. Her brownish red hair were pulled to the side exposing the pale skin on her back.

"You look nice" he murmured. His lips pressed against the nape of her neck.

Aerie saw him through the reflection in the mirror. "Really? I was expecting to be compared to a hooker," she relied sarcastically.

In truth she didn't like the dress. Aerie had a habit of dressing less then she should be but she always did it with a certain class. The dress made her look cheap and she couldn't figure if Sasuke knew this, which was his way of saying it suits her, or he just didn't have any fashion sense. When she saw his hand creep up under the blue fabric, well it could be that he was just horny.

"Sasuke" Aerie warned, "Stop."

He should of heard her , there was no way he hadn't. But he simply chose to ignore her. Sasuke's arm snaked around her waist as she move to get past him and threw her against the wall. He grabbed her left thigh lifting it slightly. Spreading it just enough to fit himself between her legs.

"Would you care to tell me why you've been so reluctant to let me touch you?"

"I- I haven't…" With his pelvis pressed against hers, the warmth was enough to make her not think straight.

"Liar."

Aerie turned away determined to fight him off if need be. If she put up enough of a fuss surely someone in the shop would come to rescue her. He was right, sex with him use to be something they did regularly and now she was acting like virgin not yet ready to be deflowered. And it wasn't just her newly acquired prudish behavior; her personality took a downfall too. She was either mean or mad, and she always took it out on him.

Sasuke's fingers entangled themselves to the red strands behind her head, gripping her hair at its roots. With a tug, Aerie was force to face him as he drew her into a deep hungry kiss. He thoroughly explored her mouth and she was quickly losing breath.

She felt the pressure below the belt push harder into her.

"What's wrong?" He murmured. "I want to fix it."

She nearly melted at his words. Sasuke was a grade-A asshole so when he acted sweet, it made it difficult for her to fight back.

She had one arm latched around his shoulder and the other pressed to his chest. She kissed him back with matching intensity. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his body further pushed her against the wall. He quickly undid his pants freeing his erection from its restraint. After sliding off Aerie's panties, Sasuke thrust himself inside her.

Now Aerie isn't a fan of public sex or PDA, even if they were in a stall where no one can see them. She was embarrass because outsiders can still hear them, its too bad since she was never good at forcing herself to be quiet.

Aerie moaned as Sasuke filled her.

And even if she could shut herself up, she couldn't stop Sasuke from making small grunting sounds and she couldn't stop the painfully loud 'bangs' from when he slams himself into her.

As Aerie suspected, everyone outside the stall knew exactly what they were doing. However no one was brave enough to interrupt them. Both the shopkeeper and the four other customers remember the devilishly handsome young man who slipped into the dressing stall and more importantly, they remembered the glare that was ready to kill. The three female patrons were snarling in envy at whoever was the girl in the stall. And the one male was looking a bit nervous as he tried to hide his bulge from showing through his tight pants.

"Sasuke, you dick!" a female voice yelled angrily, before the shop was stilled in utter silence. Shuffling noises were heard, Aerie and Sasuke finally emerged.

Sasuke walked out looking as he did when he went in, with nothing out of place, his expression stoic.

Aerie stumbled after him, dressed in her usual tank top and shorts, with tousled hair. A pissed-off look on her face.

They went to the cash register to pay, Aerie reluctantly placed the dark blue dress with her pile of purchases. She couldn't not take the dress after Sasuke soiled it.

The cashier, an air headed looking young girl, giggle and bash her eyelashes at Sasuke, irritated Aerie.

When the girl went to ring up the blue dress Aerie was prepare to warn her not to touch the wet spot. She assumed the girl saw it since it was a noticeably darker blue then the rest of the dress but the girl still went and took hold of the dress at where it was dirtied.

Aerie blanched, 'Poor girl,' she thought to herself. Aerie would be more then disgusted if she ever made the mistake of touching something a stranger ejaculated on.

But the girl did not look bother or disturbed, she continued cheerfully attempting to flirt with Sasuke. It made Aerie suspect that the girl knew who came on it.

To her relief, Sasuke didn't pay any attention to the girl.

They left the shop with Sasuke carrying three shopping bags full of clothes.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke asked, almost annoyed.

"You mean you don't know," Aerie's scowl deepened.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

"You skeeted on me, you dumb-ass!" This caught the attention of a few passerby.

Sasuke directed her a cocky smirk, "Technically I came on your dress. It never actually touch skin."

Aerie scoffed and went on ignoring him.

"You can head back to the lair by yourself."

Sasuke frown in disapproval.

"I'll go back when I feel like it."

"Aerie."

It sounded like a stern warning but Aerie was a bit too humiliated to care. "I'll be fine," she grumbled before running off.

Sasuke looked annoy but did not bother to confront her about it. 'I'll find her later,' he decided before vanishing in flames.

* * *

Aerie's pov.

I was always the curious one.

Sasuke shows as much emotion as a rock so it's a no-brainer that he kept to himself. When Kabuto first informed us that ninjas from Konoha was in the village that we were going to, something hit me and I realized that those ninjas were the link between Sasuke and his old life. It was the perfect opportunity to find out more about Sasuke.

I was the one who was always with Sasuke. He knew almost everything about me, so it irked me that I couldn't say the same about him.

Which is why those Konoha ninjas were going to tell me what I needed to know.

There was no better way to learn then to confront.

However, bored me to tears, learning was just so…boring.

I never had a friends or just acquaintances whom I can chat idly with. It was a first for me as I walked with the pink kunoichi listening to her rambled on and on about her old lover whom she was devotionally searching for.

Truthfully, it didn't take much for the dumb pink to spill. And honestly I couldn't wait for her to finish.

Cursed with the inconvenience of a short attention span. Luckily I was capable of being patient, else it be impossible to continue to politely listen to the ongoing tales of woe from this girl of the leaf village.

Sasuke didn't tell me not to approach the ninjas from the Hidden Leaf and even if he did I wouldn't have listen, especially not after what he did.

It wasn't hard recognizing them. They were in a regular no-ninja town and ninjas were easy to spot with their unique fashion attire.

Sakura was the name of the pink hair ninja, Sakura Haruno. Her three other team-mates were Lee, Ten-ten, and a Gai-sensei whom has yet to show up. They were on an escort mission and once their client is ready, they would head back to their village.

I found it fantastically fortunate that the ninjas knew of Sasuke, even more so when Sakura leaked that she was a former team-mate of his.

When I found them, they were looking for the local temple, infamously known as the temple of love.

On any other day I would deny having ever heard of a temple with such a vomit-worthy name. But since I was acting so cute and girly I eagerly agree to show them to it and I even stress that I have wanted so long to pray to the gods for a successful love life. Sadly it was something that wouldn't be wasted on me since my love life did so heart wrenchingly stink.

We were traveling up a long flight of stairs that led to the temple.

From what I had gather so far, Lee wanted to ask the gods to bring Sakura and himself closer, Ten-ten would not say who she wish to make her prayer to and Sakura hoped to some day marry Sasuke.

It didn't take long for the name to click in.

"Does he know that you love him," I asked eagerly, except I wasn't **that** eager to find out.

Sakura blushed. "Well I did tell him before he left. In the end, he still decided to team up with this evil ninja," she finished sadly.

She must mean Orochimaru. "Oh that's horrible! You must be so heartbroken." I gave her my best sympathetic face.

"I'm actually looking for him even now, me and our other team mate, Naruto. He's really close to Sasuke, they were like best-friends."

Naruto? Sasuke never mentioned Naruto. He never spoke of Sakura either.

"We're going to bring Sasuke home."

There was a certain glint in her eyes, full of strength and determination. Laugh all I want with her seemingly childish love for a boy who could care less, but she looked so true and genuine that I couldn't help but feel that sinking feeling. Not certain what it meant but I felt dreadful standing beside her.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it." It came out robotically, I meant for it to sound sincere.

"Miss, are you alright. You are starting to look pale," Lee stated, looking worried.

"Yea maybe you should sit down." Ten-ten suggested.

"I'm okay… Ah, here we are. Welcome to the Temple of Love!" I laughed, choking down the sarcasm and any bitterness that I was feeling.

The group stared wide-eye.

"Wow! This is truly a magnificent structure!" Lee yelled as another crowd made their way past us.

We all nodded in agreement.

The shrine was the village's main financial income. Tourists would travel here mainly to visit the Temple of Love and so it was always well maintain and extravagant.

And it was always crowded.

"Please go in without me. I'll wait for you here in the garden."

"Miss, you're not going in with us?" Lee asked.

"But you said you wanted to make a prayer."

"I live around here so I can come back anytime. There's too many people here today and I'm not very fond of crowds." I smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be right here when you're done."

"Well okay…if that's what you want," Ten-ten looked uncertain but all three decided to let me have my peace.

"Cheer up Miss, I will be sure to bring you back a charm."

"Thank you Lee, that's very thoughtful." I gave them a small courtesy bow before watching them disappear into the temple.

The blissful expression that I wore in their company dropped into an impassive state.

How strange, I thought I would feel better if I knew more about Sasuke…but it just feels heavier.

Sasuke never talked about his friends from the leaf village, he didn't even look like he missed them. I knew he was with Orochimaru because he was unhappy with his old life but I never realized what he was giving up.

I always assumed that he was just as unwanted as me.

"Hey."

I glanced up to see Sakura. "Shouldn't you be inside?" I gave her small smile, I didn't have it in me to keep up the person I made for them.

She laughed sheepishly, "There was a really long line. Lee and Ten-ten are saving my spot but it'll take a while before we can get in."

I nodded understandingly.

"You look a bit sad. Are you feeling sick?"

"Oh, no, I'm just… I was just thinking."

Sakura was silent for a bit and then she brightened up, "Oh I get it! You're nervous about your crush. Am I right?"

Wrong. "…It's because…He might not like me back. Or he might not be happy once we're together," I lied.

Sakura chuckled, "Well you have nothing to be worried about. To be honest, you're one of the most beautiful person I have ever met. I've never seen anyone with your shade of hair color and your eyes are so pretty. You're really sweet and kind. You're a person that's definitely going to be loved."

"…oh." Speechless. But grateful. And where have I heard that last part?

"I guess you're not the kind who gets complimented a lot."

Wordlessly I slowly shook my head 'no'. My eyes were still opened a bit too wide from the shock.

"That's weird. You were getting a lot of looks from guys and most of them looked like they really wanted to approach you."

I smiled, finally recovering from my initial shock. "Thank you Sakura. I'm glad its you who are so nice to me… I like you." Those last three words were a bit awkward to say, but simply put, it was closest to how I felt at the moment.

The last time someone said something kind to me was Sasuke, and then I decided that I was in love with him.

I'm not lesbian for Sakura. This is the first time I wanted to be friends with another girl. Which was weird because she also wanted Sasuke, just like all the other girls I've met.

Sakura's face gleamed before her team-mates called her back to the temple.

I doubt she would still be nice to me once she realized that I'm her rival. And I probably won't like her anymore either.

Sasuke did say not to make friends.

A gust of wind blew past me, whipping my hair all over the place. It covered up my face and strands of reddish-brown blocked my vision.

My hair is a lighter shade of mahogany color except it looked a bit red in the sun light.

Sasuke said it look like autumn.

It sounded like a good thing which was why I grew it long, so there would be more of it. It goes all the way down to my waist.

As I waited for the Konoha ninjas, Sakura's word began to haunt me. There was something familiar about it.

_Meant to be loved, will be loved, and going to be loved._

* * *

_Author's Note; I feel like I should apologize about this chapter. I reread and rewrote it over and over again and I'm still unsatisfied with it. But hell, I guess my writing doesn't get any better then this. Hopefully the more I write, the easier it'll be to produce more chapters. Thanks to all of you who read through this post long enough to reach the author's note. Since you made it to the bottom I'm taking it as a sign that you have faith in me. Sorry it took so long. _


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Hi everyone! This chapter came out faster then I thought it would, sadly I think its because I didn't proofread it enough. I would like to go over it a couple more hundred times but my mind is really fuzzy right now so I can't see anything wrong with it. (Probably cuz of the special brownies I had 0_0 just kidding ;) haha)

So I'm replying to reviews now cuz I notice that other people do that for their readers too and I believe its common courtesy. Sorry to the people who review to chapter 1 but didn't get a reply till now (Chapter 3!)

Anonymous; Thanks for being my first reviewer and I will definitely keep writing here!

Mitsuki1313; Lol thanks for the excitement! Your review got me really pumped! I'm glad you like it.

Santino; Aww thanks for your support. I'll type at the speed of thunder!

KhAel; *squeal* Thank you so much! You're review was really helpful.

GaaraHinataWake; Thank you so much for the review. I usually don't read SasuxSaku but I do like Sakura's character. Glad you like it!

Aerie is my oc but I plan to change her name soon, since I realize it means some sort of a birds nest (I think?). Today has been a day of discovery.

* * *

Aerie ran home. She was late and it was getting dark. If she didn't make it back to Sasuke's room soon she might get caught by another ninja.

She took great leaps through the forest, running with grace similar to a gazelle. Her pale skin glow like ivory in the moonlight, her red hair like flames in the dark.

Sensing two shuurikans speeding towards her; she leapt higher onto a branch of a large tree. If she stopped then she surely could expect another attack, so she continued on.

If she got close enough to the lair, Sasuke would be able to sense that she was in danger and would come to her rescue.

"Aww common chickie. Don't run."

Two ninjas appeared behind her, hot in her pursuit. They separated and lunged at her from different direction.

A thin strand of wire shot out from under her sleeve and caught on to another tree branch. Aerie held onto the wire as it shortens by itself. It quickly hauled her body to the tree it had wrapped itself in. Just narrowly missed getting her head pound in by her attackers, she retracted her wires in a split second and made another dash to safety.

Aerie wasn't scared, even if she should be. She wasn't surprise either since unkind ninjas are a common habitants in or near the sound village.

They were Orochimaru's ninja, meant to guard the lair from outsiders.

And vicious brutes.

The people of the Sound Village either wanted to be there or not at all. But just because they weren't their voluntarily doesn't mean they don't have to work for Orochimaru. He held them in with fear and the idea that they can never get away.

With such rage and despair they had no sympathy over killing a little girl. Even if said girl belong to a boy who can end their lives the second they end hers.

She wasn't an intruder, but she was easy bait.

"We just want a little fun."

Aerie wasn't too proud of herself for returning at this time. The guards are dispatch during night time, since ninjas like Sasuke would be sleeping and less likely to sense intruders. It was just her luck to be caught by the more reckless and suicidal guards.

"Tch," she clicked her tongue in annoyance. She can't outrun them. Not because she wasn't fast, but because she didn't have enough stamina to keep running. She would tire before they would.

Already she can feel her lungs burning up.

They were several distance behind her but she wasn't ready to call it safe yet. Aerie jumped from tree to tree, each time getting closer to ground level.

The entrance into the hideout is below ground, when she gets close enough she was prepare to dive right in. As she took another leap downward, a large shurikan flew just below her, it would of succeeded in slicing her leg off if she didn't fire two more wires from under her wrist. It smashed through the wood of some trees. In her panic; she didn't have time to aim.

Luckily the force slow down her fall so she didn't land directly in front of its blades.

Aerie glance behind to see where the object came from, only to find darkness. Her attackers were no where in sight.

Purely by instinct, her head shot up in time to see two figures coming down on her. It all happen so fast, the only thing she had time to do was draw out a kunai and raise her arm in an attempt to block.

Her assailant never reached her.

From the corner of her eye, a white line sail through them. It forcefully pulled the two out of their momentum and struck them against the trunk of a large tree where it held them by their jackets, suspended on air.

Aerie recognize the weapon immediately. It was Sasuke's sword.

She heard a rustle a few yards away before he reappeared in a blink of an eye.

Sasuke was crouched over the two ninjas. His feet firmly planted against the tree trunk. He reached out his arm to retrieve his sword, a hint of blue lightning spark through his fingers.

As he gripped the hilt of his sword, chidori traveled through the blade and down the bodies of Aerie's perpetrators. They were successfully paralyzed.

Sasuke removed his sword from the tree trunk, letting the bodies fall limp to the floor.

With a small jump, he landed in front of her.

Aerie was out of breath. From the run and rush of adrenalin not to mention the relief of not having to die today, she collapsed against Sasuke's shoulder.

She felt herself being picked up, then warm lips press to her forehead before drifting to sleep.

- (Flashback)

_A fourteen year old Aerie stood in the streets. Her shiny carnelian red hair glimmer in the sunlight, loosely braided with waves of gentle red falling slightly out of place. Her large metallic gray eyes bordering icy blue framed by long lashes resembled angelic crystals. Her skin was a creamy white with a pale rosy blush upon her cheeks._

_She wore an adorable yellow summer dress with its billowing skirt and small sunflower designs. Covering her tiny feet were a pair of white ballerina flats._

_Aerie looked as innocent as any other child. She was beautiful girl, clean and pristine._

_For any mother who wanted a lovely daughter or pubescent young boys finally looking at the female race with a new light, Aerie was their ideal girl._

_Except even at the tender age of fourteen Aerie felt wicked and sick of her own being. She didn't feel pure, moreover, she fear that she was undeserving of any fairy tale happy-ending._

_A screechy sound came from behind her._

_Aerie flinched from the horrible noise._

_Due to poor maintenance, the door hinges, in desperate need of oiling, produced a painful grating sound as Sasuke slowly pull the door open._

_He came out of the underground basement and walked up the steps directly to where Aerie stood in the bustling streets_

_Orochimaru had assigned them a delivery mission. He just needed them to drop something off and then pick something up._

_She was waiting outside a suspicious little shop. It was creepy and looked like a storage room for dead bodies, a perfect place for someone like Orochimaru to recommend going to._

_Aerie tilted her head back slightly to see Sasuke calmly make his way back up. Looking devilish and handsome as usual. His black hair framed his pale face. She notice how his expression was particularly sour today._

_To some people, it looked like daddy's little girl fell for the wrong guy. And to others, it looked like a devil creeping behind an angel._

_When he came directly in front of her he tilted his head down a bit as if to give her a small peck on the lips._

_Aerie tip-toed to meet to meet him. Except when they actually do make contact, Sasuke turned it into the first most passionate, aggressive lip-lock, complete with hair pulling and all, Aerie ever had._

_To Aerie, it looked like two sinners in lust._

_Aerie didn't feel pure, technically she isn't pure._

_That was the morning after Aerie lost her virginity._

(End of Flashback)

When Aerie finally woke she was in bed. Sasuke had carried her back and had just set her down.

She peered at him from where she lay. As plan, Sasuke came to her rescue.

She really had nothing to be afraid of.

"I'm taking a bath." He stated when he noticed her watching him shuffle through his clothes.

"Take me with you," Aerie grumbled softly, still not yet fully wake.

"You don't want to sleep first?"

"No." She made no attempt to get off the bed. "I'm sweaty and gross."

Aerie heard him sigh before doing more clothe searching.

"Aerie"

"Sasuke."

"Where are my clean shirts?"

"I don't know."

How is it that even though she can own a bazillion different outfits, all of them organized and clean in her side of the closet but Sasuke can't find one out of the four shirts he had?

"Why do you never keep track of your own things?"

Sasuke sighed again, this time sounding more frustrated. He started rummaging in their closet.

"I did the laundry yesterday." Aerie finally told him. Because she took pity on him and because she knew he would dig through her stuff and therefore ruin the neatly color and season coordinated closet.

Aerie does not have a OCD, just a lot of time on her hand.

"Your shirts are in the basket under the chair."

Sasuke gave a grateful "hn" as he went to retrieve his clean shirt.

After drawing the bath Sasuke settle himself and Aerie into the warm water.

"You planning to tell me why you went looking for them?"

Sasuke was sprawled out on their tiny bathtub submerged into water up to his torso. Aerie sat in his lap. She faced him but had yet to meet his gaze.

She didn't look at him but it was quite obvious that he was frowning at her. "I didn't tell them any thing," She explain, running a soapy wash cloth over her shoulders.

"I didn't think you would." He waited for her to say more but she remained silent.

Sasuke went looking for her after dropping off her stuff in their bedroom.

When he found her, she was walking with some very familiar ninjas. He didn't confront her but he stayed close enough without being detected.

Orochimaru wouldn't take lightly to this and Sasuke will have to make sure that this problem doesn't reach his ears. Aerie can do really stupid things sometimes, not that she'll ever know since he covers nearly all her faults.

Still it irks him that Aerie would be making friends with his ex-not-really-actually-friends. Not to mention, Aerie herself isn't a social person.

They went to that temple that Aerie had dragged Sasuke into a couple of months ago. They did what any other tourists did although he did notice that Aerie excluded herself from some of their activities. S

From what Sasuke could gather, she was just being nosey about his past.

Aerie glanced at him to see him pinching the bridge of his nose, a clear sign of frustration.

Aerie hesitated but continued. "I met a girl name Sakura. And I met Lee and Ten-ten."

He didn't react instead his expression stayed stoic. Sasuke directed his gaze to her. Her gray orbs stared back at him intently, as if she can read thoughts by staring hard. "What about them?"

"They're looking for you." She started slowly.

His eyes wandered a bit lower to her neck. It wasn't exactly news to him.

"They were your friends." Aerie couldn't decide why she was telling him all this. Especially since he looked like he could less.

"Not any more." He had to let go of all that, or he'll never get stronger.

"How can it not matter to you?" She nearly yelled. It wasn't the usually out-of-no-where burst of anger. This time there was truly something that she resented.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't."

She didn't elaborate but she didn't look like she was going to give up the topic.

"…Is it because no ones looking for you?" He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but its not as if he was lying.

Her eyes widen briefly in shock. She was hurt but she couldn't deny it.

"Aerie…" He wanted to immediately apologize for what he said. He didn't mean it like that. Sure the reason why he said it was to hurt her but it wasn't entirely out of spite. Sasuke didn't want to confuse her any further about love and friendship.

Having her question him about throwing away friends and people who care about him was too complicated to answer. Or simply he rather not say.

The less she knows, the happier she'll be. Ignorance is bliss after all and Aerie was already sad enough with the things she does know.

"You shouldn't be so concern with people who don't care about you." He gently caressed her cheek to comfort her. "Since I'm the only one who will ever look for you."

Sasuke was revolted by his own words but he didn't show her any discomfort. Sasuke was always a hundred percent himself with Aerie. Only the few rare occasions would he do a one-eighty, and only to make her behave a certain way, would he ever need to pretend in front of her.

Aerie's eyes soften. The look she gave him was of complete love and devotion. The warmth in her stomach eased the ache in her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just as she was about to lean in for a kiss, she remembered Sakura.

The girl who probably felt just as strongly for Sasuke as she did.

Aerie's idea of love was simple. If two people love each other with all their hearts then they were soul mates. Destined to be together for forever.

She paused, her lips inches away from his. "Do you like her?"

Sasuke ran his fingers over her breast and rested them over her neck. "Who?"

"Sakura."

"I don't"

Aerie looked as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Coming back to her problem-free world she looked every bit as beautiful as a ray of sunshine.

She gave a simple disinterested "oh" but it was obvious to Sasuke that he made her immensely happy.

So happy that she wasn't bother when his cock pressed between her thighs nor did she complain when he rammed himself painfully inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been thinking a lot about this story, mainly how I'm going to keep continuing it. I roughly have an idea on what's going to happen next and since I've just thought of it, the events from now and my previous chapter might clash. If you notice something wrong that feel free to tell me and I'll go back to fix it. And thank you to Kael and Mitsuki for reviewing!

* * *

Gray orbs stared observantly at the numerous rows of books tucked neatly in their shelves.

Aerie glances briefly at the titles with an air of disinterest, while her eyes glint with giddy delight. Each book was nearly identical in contest to stand out and Aerie had already spent an hour shuffling through a great deal of them.

She wasn't tired yet; in fact, another hour would do her good.

Too bad Sasuke was most likely already seething with annoyance at having to wait for her.

Just when she was ready to wrap it up for the day; a blue hardcover with gold flowery designs on the edge caught her eye. Tilting the book over, she sees the same gold color curls twist to form letters that spelt out;

Beauty and the Beast

Curious, Aerie opens the book to the first page. Careful not to flip over any other pages else the story would be spoiled. She finds a colorful drawing of a scowling prince residing in a large gloomy castle. His servants look tired and nervous. On the other end of the page, was a haggard old maid creeping towards the prince with a single red rose grasped within her boney fingers.

It was a fairytale, she identified.

As if a handsome prince wasn't telling enough.

A fictional novel, one of those things parents read to their children. They had the magic, the dreams, and the happily-ever-after.

Secretly, she adored stories such as these. Everything she ever wanted was drawn on these pages. Aerie wanted the handsome prince to save her, to make all the bad things that ever happen to her go away. She wanted the super naturals to come and gift her with their magic. She wanted devoted friends who loves her unconditionally and forever be by her side. They were all the things she wished for herself.

Ironically, the more she read about these females finding their prince, the more she felt like she can achieve it as well. Fiction or not, Aerie convinced herself that it can happen to anyone.

And she deserved it.

The heroines of the stories always had bad beginnings. They were unfortunate from the start. Aerie deserves a happy ending. After all, she has lived a life more miserable then most of the other girls.

Even if it was the melodramatics speaking, Aerie did deal with a stepfather who sexually harassed her whenever she made the mistake of landing in his peripheral vision and a mother that beats her black and blue because she couldn't bear to see her daughter's milky firm skin while watching her own sag and wrinkled.

Growing up with irresponsible parents made Aerie bitter.

Watching the other spoiled wanna-be princesses made her see how unfair life was. She had decided then that she was going to be happier than all the other little girls who had everything given to them on a silver platter.

Being with Sasuke did bring some joy to her life. And for awhile she settled for what she had.

Being selfish was the one mistake that made everything seemed inadequate. It was no longer okay living in Orochimaru's hideout. It wasn't okay that Sasuke had to go on all these missions for someone else. This constant training, this obsession over his brother, none of it was alright. Sasuke was flawed, and she couldn't comprehend that her prince charming was imperfect.

It didn't mean that Aerie didn't love him anymore. But she was seeing him in a new light. He was no longer this person that can do no wrong.

She didn't know to react to this. She didn't know how he would react to her, if she ever chose to call him out on it.

Perhaps that's why she's been throwing tantrums, because everything wasn't going her way.

And maybe Sasuke realized her angry behavior had something to do with the fact that those idolizing gaze she had always given him had disappear.

Closing the book, she took it to the shopkeeper to make her purchase.

* * *

Tenten was disappointed for the umpteenth time as another red head sported pass them. The hair color was a different shade and the face was unfamiliar.

While Tenten searched for their new friend Aerie, Sakura looked for the jet black hair of her former team mate.

Neither found what they were looking for.

"Now I'm really regretting not asking her for her address."

Today was the last day of their visit and they spent most of it wandering through the busy streets. In a few hours the two girls would meet up with Lee and Gai-sensei and all four of themwere to head back home. Ten-ten thought it would a nice idea to find their new friend and say their goodbyes.

Sakura stared at a boy near one of the shops. He had black hair, but no blue tints.

"Sakura," Tenten turned back to see if her friend was still behind her.

"Yeah?" She finally responded.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Except not everything was fine, Sakura has been feeling under the weather ever since she received a 'bad luck' note on her love fortune reading. She wondered if it meant that her relationship with Sasuke was meant to fail.

Coming close towards the borderline of town, still making no progress, they decided to head back.

"Wait…Look there she is!"

Sakura turn to look at where Tenten was pointing. There was the girl with carnelian red hair; the color reminded her of diluted red wine. She was running towards a figure in a navy blue cloak. The figure was somewhat cover but it was obviously male from the short black hair, broad shoulders and muscular arm.

"I wonder if he's her boyfriend." Tenten said aloud.

Aerie wrapped her arms around the boy's torso while the boy held her securely. She greeted him with a grin as wide as Naruto's. The boy returned with an amused half smile, his eyes covered by the hood of his cloak.

Tenten and Sakura exhaled an airy sigh. One of those 'girl things' done whenever they saw something particularly adorable.

It'd be nice to have some romance in their life.

Black flames flickered below their feet, growing higher and seemingly eating away their bodies.

And then the boy looked up, his onyx eyes fixated on the two girls, with a face Sakura will never forget.

Sakura stopped breathing, more accurately, she forgotten how to.

They were searching for their friend, a girl as fleeting as a butterfly had lead them straight to the person she and Naruto had spent years to track, and it was as easy as walking down the street.

They watched breathless as the couple slowly disappeared with the flames.

"That was a shinobi," Tenten murmured in awe. "A strong one."

But he was more than just a strong shinobi…

"That was Sasuke."

* * *

"Did you go see your new Konoha friends today?" He asked, while taking off his cloak. Aerie almost thought she heard bitterness in his voice.

"No."

"Aerie" Sasuke turn to the girl, his coal eyes radiated a blazed heat.

"I didn't see them." She told him firmly, as firmly as she could, considering the look he was giving her was dark enough to make her want to shrivel up and cry. "Despite what you think, I'm not always out to get you."

Perhaps it was because he expected her to say that she did lead them to him, or that he suspected she wasn't telling the truth, for whatever reason, Sasuke was truly livid, an emotion he rarely showed to her. "They were there today!" he yelled.

Sasuke rarely loose his cool. If his tone started to sound harsh or with anguish, it would be unusual therefore people couldn't help but take special notice of it. Right now he was a mix between the stoic persona of someone who didn't care for the things around him and the emotions of someone who did.

"I don't know what you mean. I didn't see them."

"So the reason why you had to go to town today was just so you can buy a book? And why Sakura and Tenten was behind you when I picked you was purely coincidental?"

Well when he says it like that…"Yes."

"Aerie" Sasuke nearly growled, fed up with her nonchalance. For once he seemed to care more than she.

"I know…" It sounded stupid to her too but she knew for sure she didn't set him up. Aerie didn't realize she was being followed and she never hesitates to run into Sasuke's arms. She didn't lead Sakura and Tenten to him. "It was an accident. There's no reason why I would want them to find you anyways," she changed her tactic.

Sasuke was quiet.

One for Aerie, and zero for Sasuke.

"You better hope they don't find anything because if you're proving to be more trouble than your worth…" He turned away from her and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He didn't need to finish that sentence since it wasn't very hard to devastate her.

Aerie's eyes watered and a tiny vulnerable whimpered escaped her, she was in the midst of a premature sob.

There were moments when Sasuke would be mean, by he always recuperated her immediately after. This time, he simply left.

Although, Aerie realize, that was one of the condition he had set before taking her in. She was suppose to not make him regret keeping her.

More than just being selfish, she was conceited and naïve. Aerie overstepped her boundaries and unintentionally pushed him too far. She fought only as much as Sasuke allowed her to, it wasn't any real fire or fierceness from herself.

For once it hit her that Sasuke might not love her the same way she did. An idea she never dwelled in.

That perfectly little love story that came so close to a fairytale shattered.

And somewhere in the back of her head she knew was going rebuild it the very next day.

Like it was never broken and everything was still real.

She ran after him. With the clumsiness of a hysterically emotional woman, she barged through the door where Sasuke stood naked with only a towel wrapped to his waist.

He took a quick shower to calm down.

Like many other time, she ran into his arms and latched onto him for dear life. She felt his warm hand over her slightly trembling form and the small kisses he left on her forehead.

One of the things she likes about Sasuke was that he didn't need to hear a sorry to know how apologetic she was.

* * *

"Sasuke is somewhere near here! If we just look around it bit we might be able to find Orochimaru's hideout!"

"We can't just make rash decisions like this. We're expected back in Konoha. We are still in the middle of a mission."

"But-"

"Gai sensei is right, Sakura. Besides, we should at least inform lady Hokage so she can dispatch an investigation team. We don't know where he is exactly or maybe he isn't even nearby anymore." Tenten tried to reason with her pink hair friend.

"And Aerie, she was with him."

Tenten was slow to respond, and even Lee seems a bit solemn, "Aerie will be fine. There was no sign of a struggle when she was with Sasuke. If she deceived us, then it was our mistake."

Sakura sigh in defeat.

"Not to fear Sakura, we will race back with the speed of a cheetah and make it back in only one day! Now onwards my friends!"

"Two days." Tenten murmured a more logical outcome. But quickly ran after her speeding teammates.

Sakura and Tenten kept up with Gai and Lee despite their usual habits of lagging behind the dynamic duo.

"I can't believe Aerie knows Sasuke. What is he doing with her anyways?" Sakura murmured. The air rushing past them was too loud for anyone to hear her voice. "Why would Sasuke let another girl hold him?"

When Sasuke left Konoha to train with Orochimaru, it never crossed Sakura's mind that he may find a girl that he liked. His intentions were purely on obtaining power. It didn't even make sense that out of every other girl he could've picked, he chose a weak and nimble girl. Sakura always thought that he would pick someone hard working and strong.

She didn't want to sound jealous or conceited but she felt that the ninja she is now is the perfect companion for Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke allowed his body to relax when he felt the slow even breathing of someone falling into deep sleep. Aerie was finally unconscious. After bawling her eyes out and being coerced into bed with him, Aerie was worn out and as dead as a log.

Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the silky feeling of her skin beneath him. She was so soft and warm.

Half his body laid atop of hers, his head rested on her bosom.

He didn't like to admit it but the argument he had with Aerie upset him almost as much as it did her. For a moment, he felt as if he was being betrayed; that his Aerie was scheming and daring enough to lead Sakura and Tenten to him. And he was forced to admit that Aerie wasn't the doe- eye, trusting little girl he took in. The girl who believed he can do no wrong. The girl who accepted everything he says and does as the solution to all their problems.

It was quite obvious that Aerie didn't believe in him anymore.

And it was sad that he came to need her support. He needed her to tell him that he wasn't wrong. That he was doing the right thing.

It started with a careful glance, a scrutinizing look, and he knew that she was starting to doubt him.

But he kept her anyways. If not for the undying loyalty of a puppy to its owner, than definitely because Aerie was still a great fuck-buddy.

The beginning of their relationship was nothing sexual.

He was like her protector.

It wasn't until they both turn fourteen did Sasuke started noticing certain changes. First it was how her face became more slender when she lost the baby fat in her cheeks. Second it was how the curve of her body became more define when her chest grew. And the third change was in Sasuke when he would need to lock himself in the bathroom to take care of his 'problem'.

After the first night of intercourse, it happened again and again until it became a daily thing.

Whatever sex meant to them back then, was nowhere near how twisted it mean to them now. Aerie was starting to show resistance. Her eagerness to do what he says was diminishing. And Sasuke felt an odd sense of satisfaction when he was able to persuade her to put out.

Persuade being the days he was being nice, bullying her became a more frequent case.

They came so far from what they were before, and not particularly in a good sense. They were so pure back then, as pure as any affection between an avenger and a beaten-down child.

Sasuke thought she was the only person who can understand him. Everyone in Konoha held him back, to the point of asking him to give up on his revenge.

Aerie wouldn't dream of ever asking him for something so ridiculous. That's why he told her things, because she didn't judge. She was so happy to be treated nicely that he could have said anything and she'd probably agreed.

Sasuke hopped that in the morning she would be more like her old self again.

Small thumping noises in the hall quickly alerted Sasuke that his bubble was about to be disturbed.

He got up and pulled on his pants. After pulling the sheets over Aerie's naked body, he waited until Kabuto entered the room.

By then the surrounding air had grew significantly darker.

"Ah Sasuke, Orochimaru wants to see you." Kabuto said, stepping to the side of the door, inviting Sasuke out. His eyes however strayed past the young boy to stare at the girl lying behind him.

Wordlessly Sasuke got up from the bed, hating how Kabuto was checking in on Aerie. He walks past Kabuto, his aura exuding danger.

Kabuto stiffen and quickly close the door.

* * *

"This is certainly news." Lady Tsunade sat at her desk, Shizune stood beside her. Her hands clasped together over her chin, a pose she often does when assessing a situation.

"We have to go back and look for him, before he moves on!"

Sakura and her teammates had just turned in their completed mission and she couldn't wait to tell the Hokage what they found.

"I see…I'll dispatch a squad then." She began shuffling through the papers on her desk, viewing which ninja was available.

"Lady Hokage, please choose me as a member for this search."

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading. If you have time please tell me what you think about Aerie and Sasuke's relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm starting to plan out these chapters ahead of time so that's probably why this chapter came out so fast. I use to write it as I go which I thought was helping me but turns out, it wasn't as great as writing with some sort of an outline. This was finished so fast that I'm wondering how many grammars or spelling mistakes I made but overlooked.

Sakura is a bit ooc in this chapter, I exaggerated her a lot.

Reminder; I don't own Naruto. This story is set before Shippuden.

* * *

Fifteen strings…

Sixteen strings…

Seventeen-

"Ouch!"

The iron threads fell still as Aerie retracted her chakra; she examines the cut on her arm.

Sasuke appeared beside her. "You lost focus."

Aerie nodded absentmindedly, watching Sasuke bandage her arm.

Aerie was practicing using her wires and Sasuke had volunteered to be her moving target. All she had to do was infuse it with her own chakra and manipulate its movement with the tip of her finger.

He easily dodged her attacks, which was why she kept increasing the number of wires she used.

Except she lost control at seventeen strings and sliced her-self with the wires.

It was the same wire strings that Sasuke used, except Aerie spent a lot more time developing it as a technique. The more chakra she released; the higher the capacity of the strings. The strings cut as well as any sword despite being lighter than a feather.

"I want to try again."

Sasuke nodded. "Instead of using more, you should focus on making them move quicker."

Aerie pulled back all her wires, until they disappeared between her fingers before she released fifteen of them all at once.

They followed Sasuke at a more alarming speed. Cutting and slicing through trees, and attempting to catch him at a blind spot.

Two of her thread wrapped around a tree ahead of her and pulled her body closer to her target. She didn't want him to escape her range.

The second she landed, Sasuke was in front of her with thirteen of her wires wrapped around the blade of his sword. "You're not careful enough when you transport yourself. You had an opening."

Aerie glared at him, withdrawing her wires for the sixth time. "Not a lot of people would've caught me on that."

"You would be dead if they did."

"If I was battling you to the death; then yes."

"…Focus on your enemy when you're moving position. You can search for a safe spot while your enemy is dodging an attack, then-"

"Why am I training so much? Why can't you just fight the people I can't handle?"

"Let's do it again."

"Forget it, I'm training by myself," she bit out harshly before making a haste retreat.

Sasuke watched as Aerie ran off by herself.

She was as temperamental as always. He did noticed how hard she was training, and although she improved a great deal, she still didn't stand a chance at surviving in the real world.

Back then she was always excited to train with him. She had wanted to stand on her own feet. Lately Aerie have been making childish arguments and taking offense to everything he does.

"Testy little thing isn't she."

Orochimaru appeared behind him.

The snake man was never too fond of Sasuke's irritating pupil. She was ungrateful and spoiled by his neglectful discipline.

"It's rare for you to ever take breaks from training and when you do, you spend it by training her. I honestly don't know why you keep her around. She's stronger than she was before but still far beneath you."

Sasuke didn't bother to respond.

Orochimaru chuckled, "However, Kabuto has been telling me how much fun you two have been having."

"Do you need something?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"The Konoha ninjas are back. I'd deal with them myself but I figure it's far more entertaining to let you handle it instead."

Sasuke was somewhat expecting this, Sakura had seen his face after all and he doubt she would simply let it go.

"Have you thought about our discussion the other day?"

"…"

"One of your goals, besides killing Itachi, was to revive your clan. What better way than to impregnate the girl you're already having sex with?" Orochimaru gave him suggestive grin.

"That's none of your business."

Whatever Orochimaru was planning, Sasuke wanted no part in it. He had an inkling why Orochimaru kept bringing up the idea of an Uchiha child, but he had no intention of letting the snake man near anymore of his blood kin.

Orochimaru's face turns grim. He calculated his alternative options.

"So she's useless after all..."

* * *

Sakura ran through the forest with determination set in her eyes. She ran with the power of a feline on the hunt.

Neji was the group leader; he found a chakra source two miles forward and they're following it in hopes of catching one of Orochimaru's minions.

Coming closely behind them was Tenten and Lee.

Despite how eager Naruto would've been to tag along, he was out training with Jiraiya so there was no way to inform him. Sakura would have at least prefer Kakashi to be here, but he too was not present, instead he was on an anbu mission

Neji stopped silently on one of the tree branches. The rest followed his example and landed carefully near him.

The person they found was Aerie, the little vixen that tricked them.

Sakura took out a kunai, to indicate that she was about to attack.

Neji shook his head, a clear message that he disagree.

Before any of them could discuss their next move; a thread like material charges towards the group. They jumped away from the attack, thankful they weren't hit when they saw it smash into the wood of the trees.

Coming out of hiding, Sakura sees Aerie in a defensive position, the threads coming from her fingers.

Aerie swung her right arm, the strings moved frantically, causing a great deal of destruction in their wake. It sliced off branches and crushed tree trucks. It smashed the earth and shook the ground.

The team had a hard time getting closer since it gets increasingly hard to dodge the wires.

"Aerie, we know you're working for Orochimaru! Tell us where Sasuke is!" Sakura cried. Aerie never strikes her to be a ninja. She had seemed so normal and gentle. Sakura hate to admit it but with her powers displayed, Aerie might actually prove to be the stronger female.

Instead of receiving an answer, Aerie responded by sending them a chilling glare.

"It's no use. We're more likely to get an answer by an actual interrogation. Lee, Tenten, disarm her."

"Aerie, please tell us where Sasuke is!"

"She's sending chakra through the wires so they're much more detrimental. Don't let it touch you."

"Got it," Tenten threw some shurikens at Aerie. The wires intercepted them halfway.

Lee ran towards her and attempted to do his kicks moves only to have his legs get caught. The strings wrapped around his leg and threw him a few meters back.

Neji had yet to try to attack Aerie. There was another chakra carrier nearby, although he wasn't certain whether or not it was Sasuke.

Tenten pulled out a large scroll. It rotated around her body while she shot a massive amount of weapons at the red hair girl.

The wires blocked all of the attacks in a storm of silver.

Lee came close enough to the girl while she was distracted Tenten.

Before he can land a blow, his limbs were immobilized by more wires. Aerie clenched her fist and pulled the threads tight between her and Lee.

Lee felt his bonds tighten as they try to amputate him. He heard the painful screech of the wire scratching his iron weights.

Neji jumped between them and sliced the threads connecting Lee to the girl.

Luckily his gentle fist worked in cutting off the chakra flow.

Aerie cried in frustration but had no time to dwell in it when she felt a swish by the side of her head and narrowly dodged the punch Sakura threw at her.

"Sakura we're just going to disarm her." Neji reminded.

Sakura had just learned to put chakra into her fist. She hasn't practiced it enough. But even Neji can see by the amount of chakra that the blow could have succeeded in crushing the red head's skull.

"Sakura, stop!"

Tenten's cries were ignored and Sakura manage to punch Aerie on the side of her head.

The girl was stunned; stumbling back she couldn't escape the second blow to her stomach.

Before Sakura could permanently immobilize the injured girl, Tenten and Lee held her back.

Neji caught the girl they had planned to question; she lay limp in his arm. He checked her injuries. Blood trickled down her face from wound on the side of her head. 'She has a concussion' he concluded solemnly. The blow to her stomach mildly damaged some of her internal organs but a good medic nin can probably fix that.

"How is she?" Tenten and Lee looked concern.

"She'll live." Death was the worst case scenario, but the girl is definitely going to have some long term damages.

Behind him, Sakura was in tears as Lee and Tenten kept her still.

"Neji, Sakura's really crying. Maybe we should draw back for today."

Neji look down at the sheet white paleness of the unconscious girl. She urgently needs help.

On the other hand, there was another matter that had to be dealt with.

"Sasuke," Neji confirm. The mysterious chakra carrier was already amongst them. It was clear now who that person was.

He heard the screeching of a thousand birds, Neji withdrew.

Sasuke held Aerie closely to his side. Not a trace of emotion crossed his face.

Sakura, however, was hysterical."Sasuke!"

While one arm held on to the still girl, the other had chidori on hold.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Everything was going on at once and none knew where to begin.

"Sasuke, we're here to take you back to Konoha," Neji started. He was the only one in their group who wasn't either running wild with emotion or at a complete loss of words. Although he realizes that now was not the time to ask Sauke to do anything, he still felt they owe him some sort of explanation. There was no point in tip-toeing over the goal of this mission.

"We really didn't mean to hurt Aerie that badly," Tenten apologize.

"I'm sure Sakura acted this way because she really misses you," Lee try to make sense of Sakura's behavior.

It was pointless rambles; the person he actually wanted to hear an explanation from has yet to say anything useful, "Sakura."

"She isn't a good person. She lied to us!"

"…"

"She was laughing at me the whole time. She knew I was looking for you, but she didn't say a thing and still pretended to be our friend. I even told her that I love you. She must have told you how funny I was didn't she? How foolish and absurd I am for thinking I had a chance with you?"

"Sakura, Aerie wouldn't-"

Sakura snapped her head back, a frustrated look in her eyes, "She's been acting the whole time she was with us! She attacked us, I'm sure she meant to kill…" Sakura glanced back at Sasuke.

His expression didn't change at all; he was still watching her with cold unmoving eyes.

"Sasuke say something…say you'll come back." She held her breath, anticipating a response.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Sasuke, you are being unfair. Sakura searched very hard for you and she cares for you a lot," Lee contributed.

"How can you just ask me to leave? After how hard I've search." Sakura whispered breathlessly, stunned by his cruel reply.

"I don't plan to return with you."

Neji stepped forward, "Sasuke, by order of the Hokage, we must bring you back."

Lady Tsunade knew that Sakura would try to convince Sasuke with words to return to Konoha, but she also knows that he was unlikely to comply. Their last ditch effort was to take him by force.

Sasuke looked amused. "Come and try," he taunted forebodingly. "We'll see how far you can take me."

By surprise, much like Aaerie's attack, an array of fire balls rushes towards the group.

Neji and his team dodged the attack.

Sakura who was still distorted manage to escape the attack with Lee and Tenten's assistance. They landed away from the fight, well aware that Sakura was not prepared to face Sasuke again.

Neji was relieved to see that past the flame attack, Sasuke had moved Aerie to safety. The unconscious girl was now rested against a tree, a good distance away from everyone else.

Neji position himself in his battle stance, his byakugan activated.

Sasuke had his sharigan in use as well, although his posture didn't change in the slightest.

"For your revenge you have lost something that is more important than power."

Sasuke was apathetic as he continue to observe Neji, "There is nothing more important than power."

"It is up to you to decide what holds more value, but do not forget that at the end of the day you are still alone. Without Naruto-."

"I don't need him," Sasuke answered grimly. "If you're planning to take me back then you're going to have to do better than that speech."

"Heh, of course I didn't think it would be that easy. This would be the first time I have ever battle you. I believe it's long overdue."

Neji went forward with his gentle fist. He tried hitting Sasuke at his chakra flow but was deflected at every turn.

Sasuke was quick, and thanks to the sharingan; he was able to see his next attack.

Their taijutsu skills were practically on par.

A small touch was all Neji needed to damage the inside of the Uchiha's body.

However, Sasuke didn't even need that much of a contact to send Chidori into the Hyuga's.

It was less damaging than having the chakra flow blocked, but Sasuke had enough electricity shock running through Neji's body to cause the boy to have trouble controlling his movements.

Sasuke was careful to make sure Neji didn't succeed in hitting any of his pressure points.

Even though Sasuke missed all of Neji's battles during the chuunin exam, he knew enough about the Hyuga clan to know what they specialize in.

Sasuke thwarted Neji's attack at the wrist, careful to not make contact with his palm.

Neji noticed that he was receiving more damage than the Uchiha. Releasing chakra from his entire body, Neji did his Kaiten spin, deflecting any other chidori attack. He escaped from the Uchiha, distancing himself from close range combat.

Neji was at a disadvantage, for a taijutsu specialist to refrain from closing in on his opponent; his only option was to stay on defense.

Sasuke had grown stronger since the chuunin exam, as expected. The only thing Neji was really surprised at was the extent of his growth.

Out of the sixty-four blows, only eleven were delivered. Neji moves exceedingly fast when using his Gentle Fist Sixty-four Palms, but he should have known that before sharingan, his speed would slow drastically.

"Why's Neji moving away?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke's fire ball and chidori senbons were all deflected by Neji's defense spin.

"He's trying to not touch Sasuke." Lee observed. "This is not good; Neji cannot defeat Sasuke if he doesn't use his gentle fist."

Sasuke ran towards Neji, electricity crackled on the palm of his hand. The screeching of birds was deafening.

In his effort to keep the Uchiha from reaching him, Neji did his Eight Trigram Mountain Crusher, one powerful wave of chakra meant to send his opponent flying backwards.

Both were simultaneously hit with the other's chakra.

Both flew back from the sheer force of their power.

Neji adorned a bloody gash to his chest from where chidori impaled him.

Luckily the eleven blows to Sasuke's chakra points kept him from using chidori to its fullest. He was sure that his next chidori would be even weaker. Neji's mountain crusher attack landed center to Sasuke's torso. There was no way Sasuke can't feel the damage left by taking such a large blow of chakra head on.

"Neji!"

Lee and Tenten appeared beside their team-mate whom had just collapsed. His injury was a lot worse than first glance. It was much deeper and now bled a lot more.

"Tenten, we must retreat! It is useless for us to carry on with the mission."

Tenten helped Neji onto Lee's back, "You take Neji and I'll get Sakura."

Lee glance over to Sasuke, unsure of whether Sasuke would retaliate.

The Uchiha watched them with emotionless red eyes before turning his back to them, dismissing them from the battle.

Sasuke went to Aerie and scoop the girl into his arm. She was still in a silent slumber.

* * *

Neji manage to pull himself to consciousness a few minutes after his collapse. "What happened?"

They were speeding through the forest. Neji can see that they were returning to the campsite left behind earlier in the morning.

"Sasuke allowed us to leave. We needed to tend to your wounds and Sasuke needed to tend to Aerie," Lee answered him.

"I see."

Ahead of them, he can see Sakura's pink hair. The female did not once turn back to look at them.

* * *

"You've returned…"

Sasuke walked past Orochimaru, ignoring him completely.

"Looks like those Konoha friends of yours put up quite a fight…"

Sasuke turn to the snake man with Aerie cradled in his arms. His face implies that he was not amused.

"Very well…I will send Kabuto to take a look at her."

* * *

_There was smoke… yet again._

_Another innocent home was being burn down; its inhabitant was most likely being dragged away. Aerie wondered if it was any renowned clan, anyone she knew._

_Not that it mattered much. If it **was** anybody she knew, then she'd most likely rejoice._

_A loud grumbling brought her back to the task at hand._

_There was nothing remotely edible._

_In this poverty stricken village, even a morsel in a trashcan was a rare occurrence._

_A loud explosion distracted her search. Inching towards the alley opening, she peeked out to find the source of these frequent interruptions._

_There was more smoke._

_Only three buildings down from where she currently stood, another home was enveloped in flames._

_Aerie contemplated whether she should move._

_A loud scream confirmed her though; it was safer if she went elsewhere._

_The small twelve year old girl darted out of the dank darkness. As she turned away from the commotion, a body slammed into her frail form, knocking her backwards. Her fall was suspended as she felt herself being supported by another stranger._

_Aerie heard an irritated 'tsk' from her savior. Looking up she saw the strangest pair of eyes._

_They were red with three odd circles surrounding the pupil. Suddenly the eyes glared at her._

_"Let go."_

_It wasn't till then that she realized she had death grip on the hem of the stranger's shirt._

_Aerie retracted immediately._

_The stranger ran off._

_Her face felt hot._

_For the first time in her life, Aerie felt embarrassed._

* * *

Thanks to GaaraHinataWake, KhAeL and Aiko Tachibana for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi readers finally updated! It was hard writing this chapter since there was so much feeling, or as much feeling as I'm use to writing. I try not to get into Sasuke's thoughts since he's such complicated character but it'd be weird if I just skipped it. And sorry for the long wait, English isn't my best subject so I need to proofread a lot before uploading. This will probably surprise a few of you who still find a lot of mistakes and typos.

Thanks to KhAeL, Midnight Twins, Aiko Tachibana, psychotic luv, AZUREciel, The Puppet Masters, an Ryuu Clan for reviewing. And thanks to all those who favorited and alerted this story.

Oh! I drew a picture of Aerie. I even made a deviantart account so I can post it up. Check out my profile for the link.

* * *

The sound was thunderous.

An unending source of water pelted against his back. Sasuke focused on the feeling of nature gravitating down on him.

He tried not to think about the many evenings when he would simply watch Aerie stuff her face with food.

Sasuke allowed the waterfall to drown out his thoughts. The noise made it nearly impossible for him to hear himself think.

He heard her laughing at him again. Despite the fact that he was there to rescue her sorry-ass, she dared laugh at him when he was mauled by a bear, which was initially set on eating her. It wasn't that the bear was stronger than him; he was just exhausted from his training.

Sasuke took a deep breath; this time for sure he would maintain a clear and peaceful mind.

The water was freezing but it didn't bother him nearly as much as the words spoken by the Hyuuga whom visited months ago.

"_It is up to you to decide what holds more value, but do not forget that at the end of the day you are still alone. Without Naruto-."_

"_I don't need him,"_

Sasuke didn't disregarding Neji's preach, he had answered him honestly. He didn't need Naruto. And he wasn't alone.

At least, at the moment, he had thought he wasn't alone.

Sasuke took another deep breath, frustrated at his own incapability to meditate.

* * *

"_You know I would do anything for you," Aerie told him one night. _

_Sasuke opened his eyes to see Aerie grinning above him._

"_I know there isn't much I can do that you can't already by yourself." Aerie waited to see if Sasuke would interject._

_He didn't. Sasuke watched with sleepy eyes. She was wide awake despite the ungodly hour of when she awoke._

"_But whatever it is I would still try."_

"_If this is a new form of 'I love you' that you're trying out; then you can stop because we've already decided on how you can prove it to me."_

_She felt his fingers grazing the inside of her thigh. "No that is NOT what this is about." _

"_Hn."_

"_I had a bad-dream…well, it's not just a dream…I was remembering. And I was thinking about how neither my mom or dad is as great as you."_

"_Oh" he replied emotionlessly. _

"_And I realize how it's always going to be just us. We don't have parents, we don't have friends, and if we don't have each other, then we're completely alone in the world." Aerie laid her head over his naked torso, her long legs, tangled in his. _

_Silently Sasuke agreed with her. His parents were dead, his brother is the monster who killed them, Sasuke had abandoned his friends from Konoha, and even Orochimaru was a questionable ally…scratch that; he knew Orochimaru could not be trusted and is very well aware what the sanin intend to do with him. Aerie was the only one who simply wanted to be with him with no intention of changing him. She didn't seek to posses him; in fact, it was he who wanted ownership of her._

"_It feels horrible to feel alone; believing that nobody in the world loves you."_

_Her voice shook lightly and Sasuke wondered if she was crying. Aerie was hardly ever so sentimental, a blessing when she had less than a great childhood._

_He grasped her cheek and turned her to face him. _

_Aerie watched him with large watery eyes._

_He rested his forehead against hers. _

"_I won't feel alone…as long as you stay with me."_

* * *

They were wasting his time again.

Sasuke didn't go to that training room just so he can make conversation with some traitor Orochimaru picked up.

And as if to fuel his bad mood, said traitor was an annoying twit that chose to talk about Naruto of all things.

Usually he wouldn't bother going as far as using his sharingan on someone so undeserving, but for some random fellow to come and try to chat him up like they were anything remotely close to being friends was an irritant he wanted nothing more than to silence permanently.

Sasuke was in a foul mood today, much like every other day. Seeing everyone so up and about made him spiteful and he toyed with the idea of introducing them to their maker.

Sasuke entered her room. It was properly set up like her other rooms. There were no items that indicated anyone living there; quite befitting considering the person who resides in it wasn't quite living.

There was the annoying hum from the engine running the machine-

A maddening, continuous beeping from that same device-

The ugly chunk of metal was so unsightly it compels him with a need to smash it into a million pieces.

All in all he hated her life support.

Not because he didn't think she need it, but because she does need it.

Especially since he knew it was partly his fault. And if Aerie was awake, she'd agree. Actually she would say it was completely his fault.

However, considering the state she was in, the least he can do was take the full blame. Not that she'll ever know how he rushed to her aid the moment he felt the presence of an intruder.

Her skin was a pasty white, not a hint of her usual rosy undertone. Aerie was always on the thin side, now she looks as if she only consisted of skin and bones. Her cheeks were sunken and Sasuke can see her bones protrude against her milky flesh.

She was still beautiful, in a haunting, almost creepy beauty.

If only he brought her back to Kabuto first instead of sticking around to fight Neji…

But at that time, her wounds didn't seem all that perilous.

She was expected to wake, but when she didn't come around that day or the day after that, they concluded that she was in a coma.

He went to sit on the same chair that has familiarly became **his** chair.

Sasuke was silent as he waited.

* * *

"_My, my, if it isn't Sasuke's little darling," Orochimaru stepped into Aerie's self-proclaimed training ground with Kabuto by his side. "What are you doing out here, alone and defenseless?"_

"_Fuck off."_

"_How dare-!"_

"_It's alright Kabuto." He turned back to the hot-tempered red head, "I see you've taken up Sasuke's rash language." _

"_What do you want," she bit out harshly._

"_A favor."_

"_I decline." Orochimaru chuckled as if Aerie was an amusing simple-minded child, "Don't be so quick to decide, this might be something you want." _

"_There isn't anything I want from you. Now go away," Aerie was irritated. _

"_How would you like to be the mother of Sasuke's children?"_

"_I'm pretty sure that's not something __**you**__ should be offering." Aerie did want to be the one who gave birth to Sasuke's kid but she knew she wasn't ready, and she didn't think he had the maturity level to be a parent either. If she did ever want to talk about parenting, Orochimaru would be the last person she wants to discuss it with._

"_No, but if you were to ask him, I'm sure he wouldn't say no to you. You've been together for a while and yet you are still not pregnant with his babe, I can only assume it's due to some contraceptive method he's using. If you we're to tell him that you-."_

"_I'm on the pill, he's not using anything." As if she can ever make Sasuke take five seconds to put on a condom. He isn't at all patient enough. "I'm done with this conversation, buzz off."_

_Kabuto glared at her. _

"_You're on birth-control pills…voluntarily." Orochimaru looked incredulous by the notion. _

"_Is Sasuke aware of this?" Kabuto asked._

_This conversation was definitely weird. Aerie wondered why Orochimaru would be hung up over whether she was knocked up or not. "I would hope so considering I manage to stay without a child for so long with no help from him." Aerie cursed herself for continuing to talk. There were many things between Sasuke and herself meant never to be shared with outsiders, especially outsiders neither of them can trust._

"_I see." _

_Aerie mentally thanked the lords that the conversation with the snake-man was finally over. She wondered if this was anything like the birds-and-bees talk parents often have with their kids. Although Orochimaru was unfit to be either a mother or a father._

"_You do realize that Sasuke is very interested in reviving his clan." Orochimaru went on._

_Aerie let out a very dramatic frustrated sigh. _

"_It's cruel of you to deny him an heir."_

"_Well he hasn't bothered me about it so I guess it's not exactly killing him inside."_

* * *

Kabuto thought back to his other task for the day.

He was currently leading Sai to his room where we would stay until Orochimaru found any other use for the pale boy.

Along with making a data book as Orochimaru instructed, Aerie was due for another shot.

"Excuse me."

The medic nin was pulled from his thoughts. "Hm?"

"I'd like to meet everyone else who's currently in this base."

Kabuto nearly smirk at how well Orochimaru had prepared this. The sanin had been expecting the boy to snoop; perhaps that was why he moved them to a new base where there wasn't anything to be found. "There's no need to," he told the boy. "Currently, Orochimaru's only subordinates here are Sasuke and myself."

"…I see"

"However, there is one other person here. She doesn't work for any of us but she goes wherever Sasuke goes."

Sai hardly react, but even Kabuto can see that his curiosity was peaked.

"I can show her to you. She is Sasuke's… well I suppose you can say she's his ward."

"Sasuke's ward?"

It's hard to imagine Sasuke having anyone to take care of. The person Sai had met was impatient and cold. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto had no control over his behavior.

"It'll be a treat," Kabuto said mischievously.

* * *

"_How odd, it's been two days and she hasn't even stirred," Kabuto mused, not at all concerned._

"_Do something about it."_

"_I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, Sasuke. If she isn't waking up now than I don't think she's meant to."_

_Kabuto felt a swish before he felt the cold blade of Sasuke's sword pressed against his throat. The medic panicked at the thought of Sasuke discovering what he did._

"_Then get out." Sasuke snarled. _

_Kabuto let out a mental breath of relief. Quite the opposite, it wasn't that Sasuke knew anything; he was just pissed off at the snooty tone Kabuto was using with him. _

_The older man took his leave. _

_Sasuke went over to the sleeping girl. _

"_Enough with the melodramatics Aerie, get up."_

_She was still. _

* * *

"Won't Sasuke mind that we are disturbing his ward?"

Kabuto gave Sai a sly grin, "Trust me, she won't care, and Sasuke should know how important these visits are for her."

Sai said nothing as Kabuto swung the door open. The first thing he noticed in the dark room was an enrage Uchiha glaring at him with eyes more evil then their first encounter.

"You again."

"Uchiha-sama" Sai greeted politely.

Sasuke ignored him and turned to Kabuto, "Why the hell is he here?"

"Calm down Sasuke. I just wanted to give Aerie her medicine before I forget," he explains nervously. Should have known that Sasuke would be here, Kabuto was starting to question his decision of visiting so soon. He could have at least made sure Sasuke had already started his training.

The silver hair medic inched his way in, Sai being not so sensitive step in after him.

Sasuke observed them both like a hawk over his prey.

"Sasuke, I believe you're expected at training room two," Kabuto informed him.

The raven hair faltered for a moment, but quickly recovered. He gave the pair one more heated death-glare before stepping out.

Kabuto sigh in relief as if a cloud of poisonous fume just lifted.

"What does this girl mean to Sasuke?" Sai asked, looking at the unconscious female.

"Her name's Aerie. She's… special to him."

"In what way?"

"I guess you can call them lovers."

That was another surprise fact about the cold hearted Uchiha. Sai wondered if Naruto and Sakura knew about her.

"But I feel even that is a lie."

"A lie?"

"One thing I noticed from watching the two is that they don't love each other for themselves."

"Then what are they in love with?"

Not caring to clarify, Kabuto went on with his duties; the medic took out a syringe with a clear liquid inside. "She's in a coma, for over about a year now. She was quite bothersome when she was well and active. Even now she's still a pain."

Sai wanted to know the truth but he knew he had no right asking Kabuto for more information about Sasuke. "Do you find it troublesome to take care of her?" he decided to participate in the new topic.

"You can say that. She goes wherever Sasuke goes. And I'm usually the one who has to set up the equipment." Kabuto waved his hand indicating the heavy machinery Aerie was hooked to.

He inserted the needle into her vein. Sai watched as Kabuto ejected the liquid into her bloodstream.

"How long can she survive like this?"

"As long as it needs to be."

Sai glance curiously at the furtive medic. His gaze shifted to the empty syringe.

"Something to help her sleep," he answered.

* * *

"_Sasuke, we need to talk."_

_The Uchiha boy glared at the pasty white man for summoning him during his meditation. He wasn't all that bothered since he came to hate staying still, but nonetheless he was pissed at being ordered around. _

_Orochimaru stared sternly at his favorite pupil, his wicked smile swiped cleaned off his face leaving only a solemn frown. "I placed you on a cell of four to complete a mission and you were the only one who managed to survive it. In fact you did so well at surviving that you were completely untouched while the other sound ninjas were brutally maimed. Tell me Sasuke, did you at least try to save them?"_

"_I gave them the task of surviving and they failed," He stated simply._

_It was a difficult mission, but it was not a problem for the talented Uchiha, he dealt with worst. It was because he didn't want any one dragging him down; he told the other three shinobis to watch the camp while he dealt with Orochimaru's enemies. While he was away, the three was ambushed and slaughtered. _

_Sasuke knew he was capable of keeping his teammates alive, but at that time; they were unimportant to him. They still are. _

_Orochimaru knew Sasuke didn't do all he could, he knew the boy let his comrades die on purpose and he was surprise to see that he wasn't all that remorseful._

_It was what Orochimaru hoped for; he had assumed that the boy wouldn't advance without shedding some blood. But this steel cold Uchiha who thought about nothing but himself carried the air of an unstoppable, raging warrior. _

"_Those were three of my minions you just done away with. I thought I already told you how understaffed we are?" _

_Sasuke looked bored with the topic._

"_Fine, we'll change the subject. I gather a few girls whom you might be interested in," his tone change to a more pleasant tune. With a wave from Orochimaru's boney hand, Kabuto open the large wooden door and in stepped five girls. _

_They were all had tall willowy figures and a somewhat light complexion. One thing about all these girls that irked Sasuke was their hair color. They all sported a different shade of red. _

_The girls batted their eyelashes at him, some going as far as positioning themselves in a provocative pose._

"_Sasuke, may I introduce you to Kinomo, May, Karin. Laur-"_

"_Enough" Sasuke cut off Orochimaru. "Whatever the hell this is, I'm staying out of it."_

"_Don't leave just yet... I noticed that since your pet is still in her coma you've been a bit…angst-y lately. So why don't we fix that by getting you new playmate? You've met Karin before; she's a well train ninja and a healer to boost, not to mention she's grown into such a fine young lady."_

"_Not interested," Sasuke practically grind out of his teeth._

"_This is a very good opportunity for you, I hope you reconsider."_

"_Fat chance."_

_The finality in his voice swept the formalities right off the snake man's face. "Sasuke, have you forgotten the revival of your clan? That was one of your goals wasn't it?"_

"_So that's what this is about."_

"_Your little toy is as good as dead; she's completely useless to you in that state. Since she won't bear you an heir there are plenty others who will strike at the chance."_

"…"

"_Alright then, take your time. But remember, these girls are at your disposal."_

* * *

Sasuke's training was going remarkably well. It was the only thing he enjoy doing. He had to throw himself in it; else he'd be swept away in his regrets. His focus was top-notch. His awareness to his surrounding ran continuously at work. Never did his mind sway within his emotion. Sasuke will see everything but himself.

The need to fight, the struggle for survival, and the rush of adrenalin; he basked in those thrills.

The training field was the only place he didn't see his own ugliness. He was much too absorb within the fast moving environment to start picking at his own thoughts. It was only until his body collapsed from fatigue did his sentiments caught up to him.

It was hard for him to judge himself. Whenever he took the moment to, he felt sadness, anger, rage, bitterness, depression, guilt, weariness and then he felt somber.

Sasuke laid in silence.

His room felt cold, like every other room he's been in.

But he didn't find it uncomfortable, in fact, he barely noticed it anymore.

Sasuke wondered if he was always so despondent.

He was moving forward, strength wise; he was a lot stronger now. He was closer to killing Itachi, and even closer to defeating Orochimaru. Even if he did feel like he was back to square one, there was no denying that he was a formidable opponent.

When Sasuke first left his home village, he was alone. In the dark, empty room, he sat by himself. It felt like that again. Like moving backwards. Perhaps he was always meant to be this way.

Sasuke was sick of feeling so much; it backfires on him eventually, leaving him with nothing but self-loathing. It was much easier to not care. The only emotion he should feel was hate for his brother. He was foolish to be so moved and involved in a girl when he had so many unfinished businesses to be resolved. Sasuke was in over his head and now he was paying for it. He was more confuse, more bitter, and more alone than ever.

He had to close himself off.

It wasn't fair to Aerie, but it wasn't unfair to him either.

Aerie was trapped within her own mind and there was nothing he can do to save her. He couldn't wait for her forever; he had other things to do. He wasn't prepared to stop in time with her, at least not yet. Sasuke knew he couldn't keep her here with him anymore.

She made him hopeful; he was always expecting her to wake up at any moment. It was easy to say that she was a hopeless case, but believing it was the hard part. He had to be rid of her.

However, Sasuke could not ignore that Aerie wasn't completely gone; every part of her was still there. Her body was still warm and breathing. And the Aerie he knew, despite being dormant, was still listening. Sasuke wonder if she would cry when he stops visiting her. He knew she would which was why he continued to sit beside her even when he has decided to shut her out. He just couldn't stand to leave her to herself.

Like him, Aerie's biggest fear was to be alone, but she wasn't as strong as he was, Aerie would never face her fears, she would never adapt. She couldn't be alone.

But he couldn't be with her.

* * *

A few distance away, three leaf shinobis hid behind clump of mountainous rocks.

Their leader, a captain yamato, spoke "We'll conduct the infiltration in single file. I'll go first followed by Sakura, and then Naruto."

The two younger ninjas nodded in response.

"What's our infiltration plan?" Sakura asked, pulling on her gloves. It's been a year since her last meeting with Sasuke. She went off the handle but hopefully she can play it cool this time. She wondered how Aerie was doing, if they were still as intimate as before or maybe they had a falling out.

"We're going in from underground."


End file.
